micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Calcon
Calcon is a micronation located Virginia and South Carolina, created on February 13, 2015, by two people, Cal'eb and '''Con'nor. History(Koppēl) The history of Calcon went through many stages: Connorlawn Empire, Connor Nation, Connorish Civil War, Cal'''cont, and Cal'con'. The first one was founded on February 13th of 2015, and was located in a swamp filled with ice. They were walking in it, and both almost fell due to the thinness of that surface. There were plans to make it so there would be ski lifts, cabins, boat tours, farms, and gardens. Lawn was as the sense of land, as in Connor-'LAWN(lãn or lån)' the land of Connor, the primary person who cooperated with Caleb. The Connor Nation was the second period, being in a rural area with two creeks(Dihekeh) with rocky, smooth surfaces. Not much space was available, so they had to build even on the creek sometimes, called Nelson Creek. This was in June of the same year. However, the short but brutal Connorish Civil War practically dissolved that bondage of Caleb and Connor. The "war" lasted around 2 hours before the leader decided to surrender, which happened on January 16, 2016. Around December of the same year, the leaders with a new person got together, drank sparkling cider, and made Calcont. It is a combination of Cal'eb, '''Con'nor, and J'''T. This was good for a while till the final breakoff of the whole thing again. Today, it is ruled by the last person who kept the nation ongoing. Geography(Fehad) It claimed North Connor State, South Connorlawn, and Southern Woods. The last one is kind of in Calcontian hands, but there is Democrat control. North Connor State had two creeks, chestnut tree, a “town hall” and the house. South Connorlawn was a planned community near a swamp that would’ve featured a farm, garden, boat tours, a water park, cabins, and more. Today, it has Southern Woods(Tahovdo izex Elktõ) and Sappado, a claim in SC. There are beans, watermelons, sugarcane, and sandy, piney woods. There is a creek 1/2 a mile away from the claims. However, most of the claims now are in the rough but plentiful Southern Woods province. There are a lot of potential firewood resources as well as bricks and stone for construction purposes. The land also could grow pumpkins and even some plans of bringing in goats or sheep. It is a temperate deciduous forest, unlike the sandy, piney Sappado. Culture(Fehužiz Qahov) The ethnicities are: Fennogerman, Atlantid, and Polish. It’s national colors are red, pink, and green. Foods in Calcon are: pasta, hokhab, French fries, petite potatoes, apples, and much more. The national animal is the bear, which is the president’s spirit animal. Some Russian characteristics are: dressing nice, having insanely big plans, survivalist culture, and gender separation. The male and female have separate roles. Calcon has a survival culture where foraging, fishing, hunting, and other things are seen as part of Calconian life. There is also a lifestyle of healthy eating. Also, the country has a unique language called Calconian, a mixture of Uralo-Altaic grammar, Slavic loanwords, and Germanic origins. The nation has a religion in addition to the previous culturalisms, which is Čemeism, or Calconianism. It is about getting your own glorified life by taking personal accountability and creating a unique personality, such as gardening, woodworking, or even trade school stuff. God is a spirit, a force that is everywhere, hence being called Vêluhaf, or "in air father". That means ghost or sky father in layman's terms. Main article: https://4chanint.fandom.com/wiki/Calconian Cuisine(Kępivo) The cuisine of Calcon is slightly more American, but with its own unique twists. The Hokhab is an egg bread that is similar to gyeran pang, a Korean snack. Sassafras, with the leaves and tea, are also another part of the cuisine. The drink is similar to root beer, which is made with that root. The leaves are used as a local herb/garnish. Sassafras tea is from pink to a deep red color. However, it is said that carciogenic properties are present due to scientists in the 1970's tested them on mice. Chicken is the main meat, along with pork, sometimes cooked with rice. Rice is also a common thing due to its low cost. Government(Wužima) The government used to be more of a republic until the leader King Caleb I decided to make it more of a monarchy. Today, it is a monarchy with a constitution with 4 main principles: self defence, freedom of expression, ability to reform government, and the establishment of the state. There were two documents called the Koŋbarks(Wuhêxov) 1 and 2, dated April 4th of 2018. For both, it totals to 11 main principles to lay out the nation. However, these were written before the Summer Reforms. They are kept for historical purposes, out of courtesy. The modern Calconian Constitution is written in Standard Modern Calconian, based on the mixture of Tahovdo izex Elktõn and Sappado. The Calconian title for the Government section is the only section to have no agglutinations, just the word wužima(to rule).